


Pizza Man

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is stubborn and Gabriel is a pizza delivery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a prompt to hit blind!Sam with a car that was being driven by Gabriel but I couldn't hit him with the car so this happened lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam was too proud. That’s what it was. Well, that’s what his brother always told him. And maybe Dean was right. At the very least Sam should have a dog.

But, the truth was, Sam was too damn proud. He was convinced that after the accident that had ended up costing him his sight that life could go on like normal, just with the lights turned off.

And pretending that he could turn his eye sight on and off made it work well enough for him. It was how he dealt with it. It was how he convinced everyone else that he was fine. And it worked.

Well, up until he nearly got ran over by the pizza man.

He’d been living with Dean since he’d had his accident, and by the first month was up, they’d already fallen into a routine. And by the 6th month, Sam was going out by himself much to Dean’s dismay.

And that night, Sam was going out for a walk. He could tell it was going to rain soon. The smell. Sam couldn’t explain the smell if he tried. Just a pre-rain smell. And it was quickly becoming his favorite smell.

He was about to walk across the street, and not on a crosswalk (it may or may not be because Dean been saying that jaywalking was no longer ‘authorized’ for the blind…) but he quickly realized it was a huge mistake.

He heard the car speeding down the street. He turned to his left to estimate how far away the car was…but he couldn’t see it. Panic quickly swept over him as he finally began to understand that he could not in fact turn his eye sight on and off like a light switch. And the lie he’d been telling himself was about to get him killed.

His breathing picked up and his heart pounded in his chest as he clenched his hands into fists, as if he could fight the car off, and braced himself for the impact on his left side.  
He heard the screeching of tires on asphalt, and the music that reminded him of his brother blaring from the speakers, and the smell of the pizza somewhere in the car.

But he never felt the car hit. It was close; he could feel the heat of the engine; but it never touched him. Sam let out the breath he was holding and braced himself on the hood of the car as he listened to the driver let out a string of ‘holy fucking shit’s and ‘jesus fucking christ’s.

He listened as the man turned down the music, took a second to pull himself together, and got out of the car.

“Hey, man are-are you okay?” he asked. Sam could hear him slowly approaching.

“I’m fine,” he said, then pushed himself off the car. Sam heard the man let out a loud breath.

“Good, that’s good.” And then, in the same breath, “What the hell do you think you’re doing walking out in the middle of the street like that with a car coming? Maybe if you took off those fucking sunglasses you’d actually see the car! Who wears sunglasses at night anyway?” The man rambled. Sam almost chuckled.

“Well, uh,” Sam took off the sunglasses, “Blind people do.”

“Ugh, god, dude. I’m sorry,” Gabriel said again. This time Sam did chuckle.

“It’s fine. I’m fine, remember?” Gabriel gave a small laugh and Sam tried to ignore how much he liked that laugh. “I’m Sam, by the way.” Sam held his hand out in the direction of Gabriel’s voice. Gabriel took the man’s hand in his own.

“Gabriel.” Sam cocked his head to the side.

“How tall are you?” he blurted out. Gabriel chuckled.

“5’7.” Sam laughed and raised his eyebrows.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I’m nothing compared to your…6’5?”

“6’4, but close enough,” Sam said with a smile. Gabriel grinned.

“Do you want some of the pizza?” Sam laughed.

“Isn’t that for someone else?” Gabriel shrugged, and Sam could feel the movement since he was still holding the other man’s hand.

“So I won’t get a tip, I think there are more important things.”

“Like sharing pizza with a blind man?” Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Like sharing pizza with you.”


End file.
